El lugar donde todo comenzo
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: RESUMEN: En South Park, los niños ya no son tan niños, pues ya tienen 15 y 16 años. Todos esos años que pasaro cuando eran niños...se fueron a la mierda. Nadie penso que Erick Cartman, el cabron mas cabron de todo el puto pueblo, se quedara con la feminista wendy, la cual se quedo embarazada dando a luz a un hermoso niño...pero dejandolos al año siguiente. -¡ERES UNA ZORRA W
1. Chapter 1

**_PROLOGO: PRESENTACION DE LOS PERSONAJES._**

**_RESUMEN:_**

En South Park, los niños ya no son tan niños, pues ya tienen 15 y 16 años. Todos esos años que pasaro cuando eran niños...se fueron a la mierda. Nadie penso que Erick Cartman, el cabron mas cabron de todo el puto pueblo, se quedara con la feminista wendy, la cual se quedo embarazada dando a luz a un hermoso niño...pero dejandolos al año siguiente.

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA WENDY!

-¡CALLATE CULON!

-¡PERO BIEN QUE TE IZE GOZAR COMO UNA PERRA EN CELO, MALDITA PUTA!

O que la relacion de Stan y Kyle terminara, porque Stan embarazo a Wendy y esta tuvo a su hijo antes de que stan terminara con kyle, sin saver que este esperaba un hijo de él. Destrozado, pide ayuda a Cartman, el cual lo ayuda, se va con kyle y su hijo a new yorck, donde comienzan ua nueva vida.

-¡VETE A LA MERDA STAN, ERES HIPPIE MARICA, COME MIERDA, POR ESO REGRESASTE CON ESA ZORRA, PORQUE ERES UN COMEMIERDA!

Pero no todo acaba, tampoco pensaron que la hermosa "relacion" que tenian Kenny y Butters se fuera por la boda, solo porque Kenny tuvo relaciones en un momento de devilidad y sin proteccion y tuvo un hijo con Tamy, con la cual se mudo y dejo al pequeño butter con un hijo en camino, Butters se fue a los angeles con la familia de Keny, los cuales sabian sobre su condicion y les paresio cobarde lo que iso su hijo, mientras que los padres de Butter estan en la naza. Yel unico consuelo de Kenny luego de perder a su conejito, era el profesor caos, quien lo odia profundamente y nunca se supo de él.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA KENNY, HOJALA TE MUERAS!

Tambien con la relacion que tenian Craig y Tweek, el dezplante que le iso al pequeño rubio fue muy cruel eh inapropiado. No era nesesario ser tan frio como lo fue al dejarlo diciendole que solo era una aventura, y que era un fenomeno por ser tan paranoico con cosas que no existen. Y que ya tenia un novio el cual al estar esperando un hijo suyo, lo busco a él para satisfacer sus esesidades sexuales. Tweek, destrozado, le cuenta Ruby lo que sucedio y esta lo ayuda, madando a la mierda a sus padres y a su hermano para irse con Tweek a las vegas, junto con Pete, Bebe y Clyde.

-¡GAH,N-NOPUEDE SER,...HIJO DE PUTA, LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE, CRAIG TUCKER ERES UN MAL NASCIDO, MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOSI PEDAZO DE BASURA MAL HECHA!

Lo mismo pasó con Clyde y Token...solo que Token fue mas amable, pero eso no le ayudo mucho, Clyde lo golpeo asta cansarse y luego se fue llorando con Bebe, la cual le iso una visita a Token (y no quedo muy bien) hablo con Tweek contandole lo que paso, y junto con tweek, bebe, Ruby y pete se fueron a las vegas.

-¡ERES DE LO PEOR, MALDITO...HIJO DE PUTA, NEGRO INMUNDO!

Bueno...con Gregori y Christoph fue otra historia...The Mole casi mata al traficante cuando se entero de su ifidelidad y que jugó con él.N o se sintio tan horrible, desde que su madre trato de matarlo con un gancho mientras estaba en su bientre. Escupio en el rostro de un destrozado Gregori, tomó su pala y su bolso y se fue a Francia con su madre, sin dirigirle una mirada.

-Eres la peor escoria...incluso mas que dios.

Pero lo peor fue con Damian y Pip, el demonio le dejo muy en claro que solo jugó con él, que ya tenia una mujer, un descendiente y él solo era un juguete sexual que le pertenesia, que no era la gran cosa. Y dejando eso en claro, lo violo a la fuerza y se fue co la sucubo, dejando a Pip llorando. Satanas lo encotro y lo llevo al inframundo, tres dimenciones lejos del infierno, donde Lusifer, contraparte de Satanas, gobernaba. Ambos ocultaron la presencia de Pip en el inframundo para que Damian no lo encontrara.

-snif...a pesar de lo que acabas de haer...no p-puedo odiarte...pero...con la llama del fuego blanco...t-te vendigo en el nombre del grande...

Ahora...luego de 14 años, todos se reencuentran en el pequeño pueblo de Sout Park, los semes ven su error de hace años y tratan de recoquistar a sus ukes, los cuales solo viven por sus hijos, pero..

¿Y si los hijos de los semes se eamoran de sus...MEDIOS HERMANOS?!

Nadie lo espera, y menos si sus hijos son sus vivas imagenes de niños.

**_ERIK CARTMAN Y WENDY TESTABURGUER_**

**_STAN MARSH X KYLE BROFLOVSKI_**

**_KENNY MCCORMICK X BUTTER STOCH_**

**_CRAIG TUCKER X TWEEK TWEAK_**

**_TOKEN BLACK X CLYDE DONOVAN_**

**_GREGORI YARDELE X CHRISTOPHE DHE´LONE_**

******_DAMIAN THORN X PHILLIP PIP PIRRUP_**

**_STAN X WENDY_**

**_KENNY X TAMMY WARNER_**

**_CRAIG X THOMAS_**

**_TOKEN X NICOLE_**

**_GREGORI X REBECCA_**

**_DAMIAN X INCUBO_**

**_ERICK X KYLE_**

**_BUTTERS X KAREN_**

**_TWEEK X RUBY y GOTHIC RED_**

**_CLYDE X BEBE_**

**_CHRISTOPH X SU MADRE_**

**_PIP X SATAN_**

**_HIJOS DE LAS PAREJAS:_**

**_WAEID CARTMAN: _****_hijo de Wendy y Erik, tiene 14 años, su cabello es negro y corto, ojos cafes y piel blanca, es la viva image de erik en personalidad, pues en aspecto es igual a wendy. Siente atraccion por Stylmert. Apesar de ser muy narcisita y razista, no niega su atraccion por el judio menor, y para demostrarle su...lo contrario a odiar, lo molesta constatemente por su religion. Pero asi como es de molesto, tiene su lado blando cortesia de su madre, cuando ve a stylmert en problemas no duda en ayudarlo, o cuando alguien se propasa con él, sus celos salen a flote._**

**_STYLMERT BROFLOVSKI:_********_hijo de kyle y Stan, 12 años, cabello rojo y liso, ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca. Es fanatico de los aimales, es calmado y muy inteligente, esta orgulloso de ser judio aunque le cueste los acosos de esta calmado, y aunque no le guste admitirlo, le gusta el narcisista. Le gusta que este siempre al pendiente de él, y que lo ayude...pero tambien tiene sus arranques de enojo cuando lo llama mucho a su tio Erick, porque le enseña aleman y la historia de la segunda guerra mundial, pero tambien admira a su papa kyle._**

**_KENEDITH "BUNNY" STOCH:_********_hijo de Butter y kenny, tiene 12 años, es un pervertido medio descente. Es rubio de tonalidades diferentes, un ojo gris y el otro azul, piel blanca y rostro aniñ gusta el yaoi y siempre esta aullentando a los pervertidos que miran a su padre, casi siempre lo acosa sexualmete alegando que es muestra de cariñ no siempre es un pervertido, solo cuando se enoja...y cuando toma el roll de su padre siendo "el profesor caos", su superpoder es volar (cortesia de los mellizos pirrup), y de la resurreccion herencia de kenny pues kenny es inmortal, y como la sangre que alguna vez estubo en un culto satanico algo tuvo que tener, pero no es inmortal. Fuera de esto...es totalmete un ama a su tia karen, porque es muy divertida y juega con él y su tio kevin es muy bueno porque le enseña a jugar diversos deportes._**

**_CREEKWETH TWEAK:_********_Hijo de tweek y craig, tiene 11 años, tiene el cabello color pudin una mescla de rubio y negro completamente alborotado, ojos de un verde pastozo, piel color blanca. Al igual que su padre, Creekweth es fanatico del cafe. Llegando a tener tics nerviosos, pero no llegando a lo paranoico. Tiene mucha imaginacion, y un caracter muy serio. Tiende a mostrar el dedo medio siempre, y calma a su padre diciendole que mato a los gniomos que trataron de entrar. Es muy celoso y sobreprotetor, sufre los acosos de Bunny y sus perversiones, pero son buenos amigos. Le gusta jugar con su tia Ruby, porque ella le cuenta historias de mundos mencionar a Pete, el amigo gothico de su padre._**

**_TOKCLYNMI DONOVAN:_********_Hijo de Token y Clyde, tiene 11 y medio, tiene el cabello corto y alborotado color castaño, ojos negros y su piel es oscura llegando a ser de caracter muy calmado, y siempre esta al margen de la situacion. Tambien suele ser muy explosiovo, y cuando esta nervioso suele comer grandes cantidades, toca muy bien el bajo, y siempre ayuda a su padre en lo que pueda. Es el tesoro de clyde, pues es muy atento a todo lo que hacer, quiere mucho a su tia bebe pues ella siempre lo viste a la moda y lo ayuda._**

**_GARY CHRISTIANO DHE´LONE: _****_hijo de Gregori y christoph, tiene 13 años, su cabello es marron con las puntas rubias, sus ojos son una combinacion de negro y azul, su piel es tostada. Tiene el asento frances de su padre y siempre esta insultandote en cualquier idioma, pero tambien tiene un caracter de don juan, aunque no al extremo. Esta en la resistencia y entrena junto a su padre para poder ganar las batallas. Cuando cumplio dos años, Christoph le regalo su propia pala y una pistola calibre 22, las cuales cuida con su vida. Es muy celoso de su padre, no deja que nadie se le aserque, y cada tres minutos trata de matar a su abuela...siendo detenido por christoph._**

**_DIPPERS Y PITHER PIRRUP: _****_tambien conosidos como "angel y demonio" de 10 años, hijos de Damian y Pip. El mayor es Dipers, el cual tiene el cabello negro y largo estilo ingles, el ojo izquierdo es azul y el derecho es rojo, y su piel es muy blanca, es la viva imagen de damian. Pither, por otro lado, tiene el cabello corto y alborotado y de color rubio, es la image encantadora de Pip. Ambos son completamente diferentes, pues aunque Dipers es igual de aterrador como damian no es malo, saco el caracter de pip,y pither saco el caracter de damian. Ambos son muy unidos, adoran a su abuelo satanas, porque los mima mucho. Pip siempre los esta regañando por quemar cosas, pero lo quieren mucho y lo sobreprotejen. Pip los quiere por igual, porque ambos son la imagen de la persona que mas ama en el mudo._**

**_SHALLY Y STENDY MARSH:_********_hijos de Wendy y stan, Shally tiene 11 y stendy 13. ambos con rangos a los de stan, cabello negro y ojos azules medios violetas. Stendy tiene el caracter de su madre, y si quiere algo lo que Shally tiene el caracter de su padre, es pasifica y seria. A ambos le da lo mismo casi todo y piensan que todo es una mierda. Shaly es mas iteligente que su hermano, y siempre lo esta criticando le gusta pither, mientras que stendy, quiere al pequeño judio, y tiene una ribalidad con Waeid Cartman._**

**_THILER MCCKORMICK:_********_Hijo de kenny y tamy, rubio castaño de cabello entre medio largo, ojos azules y piel clara tiene13 años. Es igual o mas pervertido que kenny, aunque tambien es igual a su madre, una puta, zorra, como quieran decirle. Heredo el poder de la inmortalidad, con la diferencia de que su resureccion es mas difiil, pues una vez que lo entierran, tiene que salir cual muerto viviente. Es celoso, pervertido,descarado, y no le interesa ser superheroe, asta que conosio a caos, el pequeño villano que puede volar y explotar cosas. El save que su padre es mysteriun, y no duda en chantagearlo para que lo lleve a la revision nocturna. Es muy caprichoso._**

**_CHROMAS THIM TUCKER:_********_El hijo de craig y thomas, tiene 12 años, esla imagen completa de craig, cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos de un azul profundo. Thomas murio cuando chromas nacio. al igual que su padre, chromas saca el dedo medio y tiene su profunda voz casi nazal. Considera lo suyo como un objeto que solo el deve tener y apresiar, se obsesiono con el pequeño tweeak, y aunque siempre este puteando, trata de no espantar al pequeño, asta llegar al punto del acoso._**

**_TONY TOKEN BLACK J.R:_********_hijo de nicole y token, tiene 12 años, cabello negro con trenzas tejidas al cuero cabelludo, piel chocolate y ojos negros. Es algo chillon y muy de los años 70´, el fanatio de willy smith, en "el principe del rap". le gusta bailar y cantar. Es muy directo y eso le causo muchos problemas. Aunque a la hora de declararsele a _****_TOKCLYNMI_****_, fue uy valiente y lo beso...resibiendo un buen golpe estilo karate kid. No se rindio, y lo siguio asta que Donova asepto una salida con él._**

**_GRENDY ROBERTH YARDELE:_********_hijo de gregori y rebecca, tiene 13 años, es rubio con el cabello ondulado, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Es muy violento y directo...no tan violento, pero si se enoja es una fiera. Es parte de la resistencia del norte de colorado, es muy buen espia, y save manejar muy bien las armas, tambien es impasiente como su madre, y suele aser rabietas por cosas que quiere. Tambien suele ser muy moleto y tiende a acosar y molestar. Conosio a Gary en el parque, cuando Gary estaba enterrando a un traidor y robandole. Siempre lo molesta, porque le gusta el topo. Siempre esta peleando con el para tener su atencion._**

**_DARK THORN:_********_Hijo de damian y la sucubo margared, tiene 12 años, es un damian en miniatura. Nada que decir, solo que odia a su madre porque era una puta, odia a damian por ser un idiota y nunca estar con él. Pero ama a Dipers, ese niño dulce con mirada tenebrosa, lo trae loco, ademas adora a su padre pip, quien lo trata muy dulcemente y con cariño, el cual no tuvo nunca. Save que al ser un demonio, el amor esta prohibido, es un pecado para él, pero al hablar con su abuelo satanas, este le dijo que aun siendo un demonio puede enamorarse, lo que no espero, fue enamorarse de un angel caido como Dipers._**


	2. Chapter 2-el engaño de Stan y Wenddy

**_CAPITULO 1- "El engaño de Wendy y Stan"_**

Era increible, nadie en el condado de South Park hubiera pensado que Erick Cartma, el cabron mas cabron de todo Colorado, hubiera ganado el corazon de la feminista anti machista Wendy testaburguer. Wendy termino la esuela a la edad de 15 años y Erick le siguio a los 16, cuando terminaro la escuela, se casaron. La madre de Erick no tuvo problmas, pues la joven estaba esperando un hijo de Erick, mientras que los padres de Wendy estaban en contra, pues aun era muy hablando unos minutos con Erick "a solas", accedieron.

Wendy se veia hermosa con el vestido blanco, su cabello negro caia cual cascada, el velo blanco cubria su bello rostro, y se le notaba su pansita de 4 meses. Todos sus amigos fueron invitados, todos con trajes negros, hasta Bebe fue con un vestido negro ajustado el cual resaltaba sus atributos. Erick vestia de blanco como Wendy, ambos resaltando entre toda la multitud vestida de negro.

Nunca habian visto a Erick tan serio y feliz, ese brillo en sus ojos era unicamente de alguien lleno de amor hacia la unica persona que lo comprendio. La seremonia fue hermosa, tanto las chicas como Butter, lloraron cuando llego la parte de los votos matrimoniales...

-Yo, Erick Cartman, tómo a Wendy Testaburguer como esposa, para a...a-a...lo contraria a odiarla-ante esto, todos casi se caen de sus asientos- todo lo que me quede de vida, y respetarla tanto como ella lo hara, la protegere, y a mi hijo tambien. En lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y enfermedad...mas salud que enfermedad...siempre a su lado.

Cuando termino de desir esto, le coloco el anillo a Wendy quien era un mar de lagrimas, y apenas podia hablar o estableser unas palabras. Se abrazo fuertemente a Erick, el cual la resibio con los brazos abiertos. Una vez se calmo... Wendy se seco las lagrimas y fue su turno de hablar.

-yo...Wendy Testaburguer, te tomo por esposo,Erick Cartman, para amarte y respetarte, tratare de amarte mas de lo que ya lo hago, y mi prueva esta en mi estomago,este ser que crese en mi interior es la prueva de que te amo y te amare, aun si dejo de existir.

Cuandole termino de colocarel anillo, Erick tomo el rostro de la pelinegra y la beso. Un beso suabe pero a la vez salvaje, tierno y demandante. Todo el lugar estallo en aplausos, Butter lloraba mientras aplaudia. Estaba feliz por su amigo, él meresia la felicidad, aunque todos digan lo contrario.

Asu lado, Kyle estaba sin su gorro verde, sujeto su cabello en una coleta para que este mas decente. Estaba feliz por el gordo, puede que no se lleven bien del todo, pero aun asi eran amigos. A su lado estaba su novio Stan, Stan estaba raro desde que comenzo la ceremonia, no podia esplicarlo. Miraba a Cartman como si fuera la cosa mas imunda y horrible del mundo.

Nole dirigio la palabra a Kyle durante toda la seremonia, y si lo hacia, eran palabras cortantes..."_si" ..."aham"..."ya callate"_. Eso no le agrado a Kyle, y menos que despues de la ceremonio se hubiera marchado sin esperarlo.

Wendy se casó con Erick y a los cinco meses, tubieron a su primer hijo varon, un niño hermoso iguala Wendy, cabello negro, piel broneada y ojos marrones. Lo nombraron Waein Cartman Testaburguer. Pero fue alli...donde todo comenzo...

Una mañana de Otoño, Erick desperto sin encontrar a Wendy a su lado,generalmente, se despertaba antes para ver a Waein, el pequeño que ya cumplio 1 año. y si lloraba se lo pasaba a Wendy, pero Wendy no estaba, y Waeid estaba llorado.

Con pereza, fastidio y extrañeza,se ñebanto para ir a donde estaba su hijo, lo cargo en sus brazos, y al sentir la calidez de su padre, magicamente dejo de llorar.

-¿Wenddy?

Ndie contesto, salio de la habitacion del niño y fue directo a la cocina para prepararle su leche y de paso comer algo. BUsco a Wenndy por toda la casa, pero no la encontraba. Una vez termino de darle el biberon al bebe, lo puso en el carrito y coenzo nuebamente su buqueda.

-¡Wenddy!

Pero nadie contestaba, fue nuebamente a su cuarto, y reparo su vista en el placar habierto...faltaba la ropa de Wenddy. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grande. Llamoa su madre por telefono diciendoe que fue a su casa y que se quedara con Weid por unas horas. Se bistio, tomo un abrigo y salio a busca a su esposa.

Corrio por todas las calles del besindario, busco en cada casa, fue a la casa de sus padres, de sus amigos y conosidos. Nadie sabe que fue de Wenddy. Sus piernas corrian y corrian, asta llegar al parque...

La escena fue horrible...

Wenddy...

Su esposa y madre de su hijo...

¡SE BESABA CON STAN MARSH!

¡EL PUTO HIPIE!

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡STAN!

Pero Erik no fue quien grito.

La pareja se separo apenas escucho el grito de Kyle Broflosky. Erik era un espectador, nunca se dio cuenta cuando fue que el judio habia cuando fue velosmente asta esos dos y tiro de un sertero puñetazo a Stan.

-Stan, eres un hijo de puta...¡¿POR QUE LO ISISTE?!-Kyle estaba con los ojos llorosos y las megillas rojas, estaba enojado y dolido. Pero Stan no respondia-¡Y TU MALDITA PUTA!-Cuando el pelirrojo se estaba por lanzar sobre Wenddy, Stan lo aparto y se puso en medio.-¡STAN!

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-fue ahí cuando ERIK decidio entrar.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-Wenddy se asusto y se escondio mas en la espalda de Stan.

-Erik...yo..

-¡SIERRA TU PUTA BOCA!

-¿como pudista Stan?

-¡ERES UNA ZORRA WENDY!

-¡CALLATE CULON!

-¡PERO BIEN QUE TE IZE GOZAR COMO UNA PERRA EN CELO, MALDITA PUTA!-pero...ninguno de los dos, reparo en el pequeño bulto que Wenddy tenia en sus brazos...no lo isieron asta que comenzo a llorar. Y Stan lo trataba de callar.

-shhh...papá esta aqui-eso...destrozo a Erik, pero mucho mas Kyle, pues su novio tuvo un hijo...con una mujer casada.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA STAN, ERES HIPPIE MARICA, COME MIERDA, POR ESO REGRESASTE CON ESA ZORRA, PORQUE ERES UN COMEMIERDA!-Stan no permitiria que la insulten, le paso al niño a Wendy y con toda su furia, golpeo el rostro del que ahora seria su exnovio.

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA!-kyle omenzo a llorar, y luego de mandarles una mirada de odio se marcho con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Erik los miro de la peor forma posible. Reparo en Wenndy y luego en el bebe. Lo miro on asco y repulsion al igual que a su madre.

-nunca imagine que realmente fueras una puta zorra Wnndy. Y pensar que te respetaba-dijo mientras escupia en el suelo.-Y tu...Marsh-dijo refiriendoce a Stan- eres un maldito hijo de puta, te arepentiras de esto. Creeme.

Y dicho esto...se marcho a paso lento y con dignidad. Dejando a Wenddy con lagrimas en los ojos y a un Stan mas serio de lo normal.


End file.
